


Interloper

by beanarie



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet about what happened immediately after the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interloper

Tess pressed her hands against her thighs. Her fingers itched to touch her husband's tortured face. But they couldn't do that now. They pulled out her phone and dialed home instead. The girls were, as she knew they would be, fine. Little angels. Though Emily had tried to con a hot chocolate out of the sitter, claiming that it was part of their bedtime ritual, and Rosie had backslid a bit with the potty training.

When she went into the dressing room, Tommy-- _Tommy_ \--was lying on his side on a table, his misshapen shoulder the highest point of his body. Brendan sat on a chair beside him. His hand rested on the back of Tommy's neck as though Tommy would disappear if he let go and Tommy didn't seem to mind it. She didn't make a sound. Brendan probably didn't even know she'd come in.

One of the security guards entered, making apologetic noises about "military police" and Brendan choked.

"Are they serious? Look at him. He needs a goddamn hospital."

Her Brendan--her prom date, her daughters' horsey ride--had put someone in the hospital, she thought, suddenly dizzy.

Tommy took in a fragile breath, gearing up to speak, and Brendan cut him off. "That's what's going to happen now. We're getting you fixed up. The rest... The rest, later. And I'll be with you." His hand slid over to cup Tommy's cheek. "Stupid bastard. You don't have to go through _everything alone_."

Tess fled to the hallway. Tommy would never forget it if she stayed in the room and let him fall to pieces in front of her eyes.


End file.
